The Sweet Life
by SWATtheWriter
Summary: It had been a couple years since Fox's father died and left his hotel in Fox's care. Between balancing a hotel, friends, and keeping his anger prone boyfriend Wolf from killing all the guest, Fox has his hands quite full. Rated M for adult languages and situations. Lots Of Fox/Wolf and maybe some other parings. More chapters when I can get to it, I'm a very lazy person.


The night was silent, no hover cars or starships passing over head, not even a cricket was there to disturb the night. Fox closed his eyes and enjoyed it; after all it was rare that he got a quiet night like this. He breathed in deeply and sighed as he looked down from the top of the building to see some guests enjoying the pool. He longed for the days when he was a young one playing in the pool which was smaller then. Over the years the hotel his father ran changed. At first the hotel wasn't to popular and just seemed like one of his father's random adventures that would ultimately end with him burning down the building; or at least wishing too. However after a while the hotel started getting more and more guests till it eventually became a hot tourist destination for Cornaria. Fox often thought back when it was a small little hotel with only twenty rooms that people only really rented a room late at night for sex. Of course Fox didn't know that when he was little, he just thought they were tired people but of course as Fox grew up he realized different. His father wanted to change that and so he did, it became his dream to make this a popular hotel and he was always trying to make it bigger and better, all the way up to that fateful car crash that took his life. Fox sighed again and snapped back into reality.

Suddenly the roof door opened wide and Falco (who is one of the heads of staff at the hotel) called to Fox.

"Fox, what are you doing up here? Everyone's looking for ya!"

Fox turned and looked at Falco who with one look at his eyes already knew what he was thinking about.

"Look," Falco paused for a moment to think about how to say what he wanted to say. "I know why you come up here; believe I still think about it too. How when we were little we ran through the halls or played in the pool, but, we can't dwell on the past, especially now!"

"What's wrong?" Fox asked already having a small idea of what was going on.

"Wolf, he really blew his top now." Falco replied looking down at the ground trying not to think if Wolf has killed anyone yet, "You need to get down there fast. Last thing I saw was Panther holding back Wolf from busting down a door. Slippy was trying to help but with one flick of his arm Wolf sent Slippy flying." Falco said trying not to laugh.

"Oh gees yeah I guess you're right," Fox started walking towards the door, "Why am I the only one who can do this?"

Falco looked at Fox and said, "Maybe it's because since you're his boyfriend he knows that if he pisses you off he won't be getting any like that last time."

Fox gave Falco a look then sighed and walked down the stairs.

After a bit of walking down flight and flight of stairs Fox heard some shouting behind a door. Fox opened the door and sure enough at the end of the hall were Panther holding back and angry Wolf, Slippy unconscious and a small dent in the wall above his head, and Bill trying to figure out what to do. Fox just watched a bit then put his hand on his face in sheer disbelief this is happening again.

Falco soon met up with Fox and said, "See told you, you'd better calm him down."

Fox nodded and walked up to the spectacular, "DAMMIT LEMME AT THE FUCKER!" Wolf shouted as he struggled to break free of Panther who had always been stronger then he looked.

"W-Wolf, calm down buddy! We can't go around beating up every person that pisses us off."

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! GOD DAMMIT HE NEEDS TO BE TAUGHT A LESSO-"

"Wolf." Fox interrupted Wolf, "What's wrong?" Fox asked as he picked up and held Wolf's hand.

Wolf blushed a bit and Panther felt him loosen up a bit and decided to let go of Wolf. Wolf didn't do anything he just looked at Fox with an angry expression.

"Wolf, can you tell me what happened?" Fox asked again looking at the large lupine.

"That bastard insulted your father and you then poured water on me…" Wolf adjusted his eye patch which moved a bit in the tussle, "He said you and your father were idiots for hiring a thug like me, an insane idiot like Leon, and a womanizer like Panther. He also called you a faggot and that's when I lost it."

Fox hugged Wolf and patted his back, "Don't let people like that get to you Wolf. I don't care if anyone calls me a faggot and neither should you. And besides, I'm pretty I can beat anyone up, I don't go to the gym to just hang out you know." Fox said looking Wolf in his one good eye.

"I-I know, but I feel useless when I just stand there and let someone say those things."

"Wolf, remember when people insulted my dad? Remember what he said?" Fox asked as the others smiled and walked away, Falco dragging Slippy who was still unconscious into the elevator.

"Yeah, "Is that all sir?" with that big smile that for some reason always pissed them off." Wolf smiled now hugging Fox back.

"Yep, and remember when we told my dad we were dating, he said he already knew from how I always calmed you down. Am I still able to calm you down?"

Wolf sighed and nodded.

"Good, now I believe our shift is over, let's clock out and go to our room and call it a night." Fox said as he adjusted Wolf's tie and collar.

"Yeah yeah ok," Wolf ended the embrace and held Fox's hand as they walked down the hall, "You know I love you right?"

"Yeah I know."


End file.
